mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
The Longest Night
The Longest Night is a 2016 comic written by Roger334. Taking place in the distant past of Equestria, the story portrays the events that led Princess Luna to became Nightmare Moon. Summary The story starts with the siege of the Crystal Empire, King Sombra's last stand. Once the survivors were fled to safety, Princess Celestia decided to enter the castle and fight Sombra herself. Princess Luna managed to follow her sister inside the decaying building. Once inside, the battle between Celestia and Sombra escalated until the Princess of the Sun was defeated. Before the evil King could end the battle, Luna strikes Sombra in the face, enraging him even more. King Sombra is defeated. In his "dying breath", he curses the city by casting a spell with the power to engulf the entire region. Celestia flees the explosion, carrying Luna on her back. Over time, Luna feels lonely, unappreciated and jealous of her sister's attention from part of the villagers. Her hate for Celestia grew strong until it created an entity born in the shadows. This unnamed creature fueled Luna's evil feelings, making her harbor a deep resentment towards everypony. Luna ends accepting to be consumed by it. The following night, when sunrise was supposed to happen, Celestia ordered her sister to lower the Moon. In that moment she morphed into a dark creature right in front of her. This entity had the shape of an adult alicorn, but a dark magic aura surrounded her, just like the blue battle armor she was wearing. Celestia refused to fight her, so the creature turned against the sleeping villagers of castle town. It was in that moment when the Princess of the Sun accepted the duel. Old Canterlot was completely destroyed. The citizens fled to the surrounding forests to take shelter from the ongoing battle. The evil foe was too powerful to handle, forcing Celestia to use all her magic. The Princess of the Sun loses the fight. During her exile in the forest, Celestia's despair creates the Elements of Harmony. After being exposed to them, Celestia reached her adulthood form, thus increasing her magical powers. With her new abilities, the final battle between Celestia and Nightmare Moon takes place in the castle ruins of Canterlot. Nightmare Moon is defeated and turned into a statue. However, her dark powers allowed her to escape and use her remaining strength to cast one major spell against Equestria. With a heavy heart, Celestia used her magic to open a portal into space and seal Nightmare in the Moon. Once the battle was over, the Elements of Harmony turned into stone. The following one thousand years were spent rebuilding a new capital city in the mountains. In the thousandth day Nightmare Moon returned, triggering the events of Season 1. Development According to the author, the development of the story started around May 2013. Originally it was going to be a video titled The Darkest Night. ''However, production issues led him to cancel the entire project by July of the same year. Between July 2013 and March 2015, the story was finished. By winter of 2015, the author started with the production of the comics. It was until October 2016 when all the fourteen comics were finished (seven comics in English/ seven comics in Spanish). Between November and December of that year, he published them on a weekly basis. Before Christmas, all the comics were available on his DA account. Trivia * LN took 3 1/2 years to make. * Nightmare Moon's personality was depicted as a combination of King Sombra's evilness, Discord's insanity and Princess Luna's loneliness. * Instead of directly sending Nightmare Moon to her millennial exile (like most fan stories believed), Celestia first turned her into a statue, just like Discord. * The first capital city was named ''Canterlot. However, after the events of LN, the city was too damaged to be repaired. Eventually it was decided to abandon it and build a new one in the mountains. In the future, that region became the Everfree Forest. * Despite Princess Luna's transformation, she still had some power over the first Elements of Harmony. When she entered into her exile as Nightmare Moon, the Elements lost their power and turned into stone because they lost one of their masters. * When Nightmare Moon returned, she landed at Ponyville because that was the former location of the first capital city. * The decision to use a twilight sky for the final scene had a very particular purpose for the author. Twilight is a moment when day and night stands at the same time. Roger334 used it as a metaphor to represent the equilibrium that reigned in Equestria after Luna reconciled with Celestia and forgive herself. External links * The Longest Night (English) * The Longest Night (Spanish) * The Longest Night Official tumblr Category:Fanmade comics Category:Fanmade comics